kidasurvivorfandomcom-20200215-history
One Hell of a Game
'''One Hell of a Game is the thirteenth and final episode of Survivor: Marianas. Final 4 Austin, Cody, Jonathan, and Patrick returned to camp exhausted after Lynette's elimination. Knowing that their time in the game was almost over, they went to bed without saying a word. The next morning, Austin reflected on his game and acknowledged that almost all of his plans had failed. Yet he remained in the game and was determined to continue surviving, despite all his failures in the past. Meanwhile, Cody and Jonathan talked and came to a general consensus that Patrick was the largest threat left in the game and needed to be taken out. At the challenge, the castaways had an axe held up by three ropes. The axe would fall and smash their statue when the ropes were cut. The castaways had to complete tasks, and the winner of the task could cut a rope of another player. The pecking-order became clear as Jonathan and Cody won challenges and cut Patrick's ropes. He was the first out of the challenge, with Austin next in the line of fire. Austin had a brief come-back, targeting Cody, but he was eliminated before he could gain any momentum. At the end, Jonathan went on a streak and put Cody out of the challenge, dominating without anyone cutting his rope. Back at camp, Patrick knew he was in hot water. He went to Austin and tried to convince him that Cody and Jonathan were a clear duo who would take each other to the Final 2 no matter what. Austin considered Patrick's proposal, but decided that Patrick was too threatening. Despite his efforts, he was voted out in a 3-1 vote. Tribal Council Remaining Final 3 Following tribal council, Austin, Cody, and Jonathan went straight into their next challenge - the infamous “Survivor Pyramid”. In this challenge, the castaways had to first run a long distance until they reached three trivia questions. When answered correctly, the questions would release pieces to a boat. The boat would then be assembled, and used to cross a moat. On the other side of the moat was a final puzzle which would release a flag when solved. The first person to release their flag would win immunity. In the first part, Austin and Jonathan remained even as they ran towards the trivia questions, while Cody fell behind. Austin swiftly moved through the puzzles and began to work on assembling his boat. Meanwhile, Cody caught up with Jonathan, who was stuck on his questions. Austin soon took on the moat, but made slow progress in paddling. Still, he had a significant lead over Jonathan and Cody, who were repeatedly guessing at the trivia questions. Austin reached the other side of the moat and began working on the final puzzle. It was fairly complicated, but he remained calm and worked through it. Finally, Jonathan got past the trivia questions. He assembled his boat extremely quickly, and in a burst of energy, flew through the moat in seconds. Cody finished his questions shortly after and followed suit. As Jonathan and Cody began to put together their puzzles, Austin finally worked out the kinks in his. Sweat dripping down his face, Austin completed the puzzle and won immunity, saving himself from certain elimination. He fell to his knees and had a moment of joy and pride. Back at camp, Cody and Jonathan enjoyed their last few hours in the game together, while Austin, alone with immunity, prepared himself for Final Tribal Council. There was little to no strategy talk, as Cody and Jonathan were unwilling to campaign against one another. At tribal council, Austin made his sole decision and eliminated Cody, believing Jonathan would be easier to beat in the end. Tribal Council Remaining Final 2 At final tribal council, Jonathan claimed that he had a hand in voting everybody out and that the jury had no right to be bitter. He said his strategy was to have stronger people with him to use as a shield, yet he still had a strategic game. On the other hand, Austin outlined his gameplay from Day 1 and admitted to most of his failed plans, claiming that when he was ruthless, it was because he needed to survive. The jury wasn't pleased with either speech; they reiterated that most of the stronger players were sitting in the jury and that Austin and Jonathan got through the game by hiding behind people. They were further criticized for playing terrible social games, as Jonathan's strategy was to make himself an ass so he would be guaranteed a seat in the Final 2, and Austin criticized several jury members as they left the game. Austin also claimed that he got to the Final 2 completely on his own merit, and not on luck. This seemed to surprise a few jurors and turn them off, seeing luck as an essential part of Survivor. In the end, the jury was fairly split on who deserved to win the title of Sole Survivor. After the votes were tallied, it was announced that Jonathan had won in a 4-3 vote over Austin. Final Tribal Council Results